Avatar The Last Phantom
by UterenTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Danny Phantom , Goes to Clockwork's tower and make sure everything is ok , but when he does , he finds out there is more universes. so clockwork and danny , makes danny a ghost again and danny brings some ghost gear and then enters Aangs universe
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The Last Phantom

Chapter 1 [How it Started]

Danny: *Goes to Clockwork's tower*

Danny: Clockwork hello, is there anything i should know?

Clockwork(kid): nope, everthing is ok in this Universe

Danny: This universe?

Clockwork: there are other universes still in danger , needing help!

Danny: Well.. there a way i can help?

Clockwork: yes there is one way , but you will need your ghost powers and equipment back.

Danny: But how am i gonna do that , it hurt extremely bad last time and if im still out when my parents get back from the convention area and see me on the floor as a ghost. they will freak!

Clockwork: i will stop the time and take u away from the house and back here place u down and then unfreeze time.

Danny: Ok!

- One Ghost Maky Thing Later-

Danny(Ghost Form): Ugh i had this strange dream.

Clockwork: it wasn't a dream it was real

oh. said Danny While turning back to a Human.

Meanwhile in Aang's Universe

Zuko: Avatar, keep your guard up

Aang: ahhh!

Katara: Zuko! knock it off , give him a break

Zuko: he needs to do his training and he needs to train hard if hes gonna stop the Phioenx King.

Toph: Aang, heads up

Aang: *Blocks*

Zuko: *Flamethowers*

Aang: *Counters Back*

Phioenx King: Hahahaha Avatar your head is Mines!

Others: *GASPS*

Zuko: *uses lighting*

Phieonx King: *Blocks Back*

Zuko: Ugh!

25 Mintues Later

Danny: *Ghost Whale*

Phioenx King: agh! so.. much power.. *flees back to throne*

Others(Excluding Danny): Everyone Guard Up!

Danny: woah.. calm down there , no need to get rounded up im just here to help.

Danny: Hello im Danny Phan... Fenton.

Others: Hello

Aang: Nice to meet you danny , im Aang , im the Avatar

Danny: the ava what now?  
Katara: you dont know what the avatar?

Danny: yeah , i come from another universe.

Katara: Makes sense

Sokka: Hey guys listen to this: how did the chicken crossed the road?

Others: Dunno

Sokka: The chicken didn't do anything , the road came to it.

*Everyone laughs*

-40 Mintues later of telling everyone about each other's universe-

Danny: so you need help defeating the fire lord... well for starters , Sokka Catch!

Sokka: What the heck is this?

Danny: A High Tech Laser Gun , just pull the trigger and it will blast a laser bolt , but be very very very very careful , it can disenagrate any armor.

Sokka: Woah.

Danny: Just only use it very carfully.

Sokka: Ok.

-Meanwhile back at the Phioenx King's Throne-

Phioenx King: Ugh argh.. how could he have so much power!

Phioenx King: Only if some healing green thing could heal me!

-Dende Pops up-

Phioenx King: no not like that.

-Dende Walks sadly away-

Azula: Father there is an attack outside , what should we do.

Phioenx King: Get Everyone to defend and start fighting.

Danny: *Ghostly Whale*

Fire Nation Soilders: AHHHH ARGH AHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Everyone is in underwears and injured)

Aang: now that i master all 4 elements is time to fight the Phioenx King

Zuko: me and katara will attack Azula while Danny , Sokka and the others will destroy all airships and the rest of the fire nation soilders.

Phioenx King: Well at least im healed.

Aang: Fire Lord , its time for me to defeat you!

Phioenx King: you cannot Defeat me!

Aang: *Uses Own Made , Elemental Whale*

Phioenx King: ahhh! ugh! argh!, how...th..this.i-..s .. impo..ssible!

Aang: Yes finally hes defeated.

Phioenx King: *dies*

Everyone Else: Were Back aang! are you ok!

Aang: Yes the fire lord is defeated. but hes not dead , i just took his strength and powers away.

Danny: Now We Can go home

Aang: Yay!

TO BE COUTIUEND.

Everyone: What!


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar The Last Phantom

Chapter 2: [The Evil Dark DragonSlayer]

Welcome Back Fellow Readers , Now For Chapter 2.

Narrator: 1 No More Annocument Later

Aang: Well finally the war is over and we can leave in peace

Sokka: Hey Danny now that this world is in peace where are u going?

Danny: im going back to my own universe and what about you guys.

MEANWHILE IN THE DRAGONSLAYER'S UNIVERSE.

DragonSlayer: Well so Aang Has defeated the Phoenix King , since the Phoenix King can't defeat him , then i will have to go in that universe and destroy him.

Mysterious Voice: Ok Then time to send you. Universe , Dimesional , Changal.

French Narrator: 1 casted portal later

DragonSlayer: Cya later... Whis

Whis(The Mysterious Voice): bye!

-MeanWhil Back in Aang's Universe-

Danny: Ok Bye guys

Others: BYE!

Danny: AHHHHH! THIS PORTAL TRANSPORTATION IS REALLY FAST AND SWIRLY

Others: *Laughs*

-Now Arrived in Amity Park-

Danny: Woah what happened in Amity Park. it really got let go. *flashbacks*. I ALMOST FORGOT I GOTTA GET TO HOME!

-10 Mintues later-

Danny: mom! Jazz!... Dad! , Tucker! , Sam!... Where is everybody. Anybody!

Strange Voice: Well, Well , Well , if it isnt the Ghost Boy danny.

Danny: What do you want and where is everyone

Strange Voice: Oh Everyone is ok , there safe and sound in Aang's Universe being attack by the DragonSlayer

Danny: But How And what DragonSlayer , in fact what is a dragonslayer.

Strange Voice: A Dragonslayer is a half Dragon half Human , they slay dragons and takes there power and can destroy anything. They have dual fire swords.

Danny: i dont get it , i was just at Aang's Universe.

-MEANWHILE IN AANG'S UNIVERSE , AGAIN-

Dragonslayer: so this is the Avatar universe. intresting

Dragonslayer: too bad im gonna destroy it. heh heh.

Aang: Hey Sokka and Katara wanna go get some food.

Others: Sure!

Zuko: Something doesn't feel good , i feel a strong power around here.

DragonSlayer: *Walks in the Palace* Well, Well , Well , if it isn't Zuko the Fire Lord.

Zuko: *Gasp* Who Are You *Stands up and gets ready to fight*

Dragonslayer: settle down there , let me tell you a few things.

DragonSlayer: im a Dragonslayer, A DragonSlayer is a half dragon , half human and takes the power of the dragon , when slayed a dragon. DragonSlayers use 2 Dual Fire Swords , while using fire stuff.

Zuko: Kinda Like Fire Bending?

Dragonslayer: Sorta , but nothing can't really beat a DragonSlayer.

We Will See about that said Zuko while getting ready to fight.

DragonSlayer: Heh , you think your so clever . give me your best shot.

Zuko: *Triple Fire Ball and Flame Thower

DragonSlayer: ugh agh.

DragonSlayer: Just kidding

Zuko: *Gasp*

DragonSlayer: My turn *Red Giant Fire Ball*

Zuko: agh... h..h..ho...ho..how...

DragonSlayer: (So Pathetic and im hungry)

-meanwhile back in Danny's Universe-

Danny: Looks like im going back to Aang's Universe.

Strange Voice: i dont think your going anywhere. you have to stay here with me and let the DragonSlayer Do His Work.

Danny: Fine then , im going Ghost!

Strange Voice: Oh puh-lease , Give me your best shot.

Danny: *ZAP*

Strange Voice: is that best you got. *Uses an Time Explosion Bomb to destroy this universe*

Danny: No! i can't let this happen. only if there was some type of person that has a tale or used to and is really powerful.

-Then Goku and Vegeta pops up-

Danny: That will work.

Goku and Vegeta: Fu...sion...ha!

Gogeta:*Transforms to SSJG*

Gogeta(SSJG): *Transforms to a SSJG4*

Gogeta(SSJG4): Your going down Whis. Spirit Big Bang Kamehame...

Danny: (Who THe Heck is whis?)

Gogeta(SSJG4): HA!

Whis: urgh , agh ,, so much power *faints*

Gogeta:*Detransforms*

Gogeta: *unfusions*

Danny: Woah , thanks! :D

Goku: Welcome

Vegeta: Goku time to go back to our universe

Goku: Right!

Danny: Now time to go back to Aang's Universe

TO BE CONTIUEND

Next Chapter will be called

Chapter 3[Getting Back to the Palace and stoping the Dragonslayer]


End file.
